Some Things Stay the Same
by BraveSeeker3
Summary: After loosing his first Master in the opening salvos of the Clone Wars, Jedi Padawan Tobuka Kan was left without a specific teacher. Now, it seems, he has one again. Just not who he expected. But hey - might as well buckle in for the ride. It'll be one heck of a journey.
1. Prologue: And Away We Go!

**Hello there! This is something I did last night using a message thread in my phone. I'm not kidding - I did it roleplay style.**

* * *

21 BBY; eight months after the Battle of Geonosis.  
Location: Coruscant, Jedi Temple; Room of a Thousand Fountains.

Deep within the room, a sixteen year old Zabrak boy sat deep in meditation.

 _A pair of deep blue markings, stark against white paint. A black T-shaped visor, staring back at him_.

"Padawan Kan?"

Tobuka, interrupted, started as a voice _not_ part of his vision spoke.

He looked up, to see an initiate standing slightly awkwardly before him.

"Yes?" Tobuka asked. "What can I do for you, little one?"

The padawan, a brunette girl, cleared her throat and straightened. "The High Council has requested your presence, Padawan Kan."

 _And I can guess why_ , Tobuka thought.

"Thank you," he said aloud to the initiate. "I will be on my way there now." Tobuka stood, wincing slightly as feeling rushed back into his legs. He'd been meditating longer then he thought.

Pins and needles accompanied him to the Council chambers.

* * *

Location: Coruscant, Jedi Temple; Council Chambers.

"Masters," Tobuka said, bowing slightly to the partially assembled Council, "You wished to see me?"

"Indeed, Padawan Kan," Mace Windu spoke, his face set in a frown. "We have your new assignment - and Master."

Tobuka stood straighter; if they were doing both. . .

"The rest of your training, Padawan Kan, will be overseen by Knight Mereel. You will depart immediately to assist him and the 495th Legion in securing the planet Christophsis from Separatist forces."

 _Hmm_ , Tobuka thought, _This will certainly be a change_.

"It will be my honour to assist the Republic in the fight. When do I leave?"

"Immediately, Padawan Kan. Your starfighter and astromech are prepped for the journey. On arriving, you will rendezvous with the _Defiant Heart_."

Master Yoda spoke now. "Be with you, the Force, Padawan Kan."

"Thank you, Masters. I will be on my way."

* * *

Location: Coruscant, Jedi Temple; hangar bays.

R8-Z9, Tobuka's astromech, buzzed in anticipation as the young Zabrak hurried to his Eta-2 starfighter.

"I know, Areight," Tobuka said as he leaped into the 'fighter's cockpit. "Let's get going. We don't want to miss all the action!"

* * *

 **So you made it to the end of this short prologue. Congrats! Tell me what you think of it so far ;) Also, I think I butchered Yoda-speak. Help?**


	2. Space Fight!

**Deeply sorry for taking so long! Real Life and writer's block are to blame.**

 **Three reviews and three follows. Not bad! Thanks, guys! Here's chapter one, which is a bit longer then the prologue.**

 **Reviewer Replies~**

 **xxTheTruMan196: Hehe, thanks! I knew I was butchering it, just didn't know quite how to fix it :p**

 **Tracytron 54321: Thanks for pointing that out! Fixed now.**

 **Guest: Hey Nace! I took a look at that site, but I don't think it liked my phone very much cos the site made the page I was using freak out. I'll have to try again sometime.**

* * *

Location: Outer Rim; Orbiting Christophsis' Moon.

When Tobuka and R8 dropped out of hyperspace, they weren't entirely surprised to see a battle going on between Separatist and Republic forces.

Vulture droids and Z-95 Headhunters with clone pilots weaved madly in and out of the blaster bolts zipping through; when a bolt hit it's mark, the fighter erupted in a way like a tiny supernova.

"Areight," said Tobuka, "Contact the _Defiant Heart_. We'll see about our orders."

The Force rang with warning, and he tipped the Delta-7 to avoid a bolt from a Vulture that skimmed across the wing.

Areight beeped, announcing the connection to the Republic Star Destroyer leading the battle. " _Defiant Heart_ , this is Padawan Kan. Confirmation code: Three delta zeta four nine two zero alpha."

" _Commander Kan, this is_ Defiant Heart _command. Code received. What are your orders, sir?_ "

Tobuka smiled. "I am to rendezvous with Knight Mereel and assist in securing Christophsis. I hope I am not too late to do so."

" _Not at all, Commander. General Mereel called in a bombing run on a droid base, and the Y-Wings are about to deploy down to the surface. If you can cover the bombers from the Vultures, you can follow them and meet up with the General_."

"Sounds like a plan, Command. Point me in the right direction and I'll get started." Tobuka swung towards the Star Destroyer, sweeping past the wreckage of several fighters.

" _Commander, this is Admiral Kimball. The Y-Wings are deploying from our starboard hangar; they're heading down to the surface now. Hurry, and you'll be able to catch up_."

Tobuka gunned his starfighter's engines, sending him and R8 zipping over the _Defiant Heart_ 's bow. "Copy that, Admiral. Heading there now. Commander Kan out."

Within five minutes, Tobuka had caught up with the bomber wing. "Void 1-1, this Commander Kan. Admiral Kimball sent me to escort you to the surface."

" _Copy, Commander. This is Void 1-1 - welcome to the Voidwalkers_."

Tobuka smiled; he had a good feeling about this mission.

* * *

 **Since I've recently gotten interested in _Destiny_ , I learned that Voidwalker is one of the subclasses for the Warlock class. Whoops. **

**This chapter was originally longer, but I really wanted to publish this and a part was too short since I hadn't finished it, so that scene will be the beginning of chapter two.**

 **There's a Red vs Blue reference in here. Can you catch it?**

 **Another question. What are your initial thoughts on who you think Mereel is?**


End file.
